


Choose Happiness

by ReaderFan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, happiness, larry stylinson - Freeform, performing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is performing his new hit single on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon and he is about to blow the minds of everyone around the world with a special surprise.





	Choose Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since I heard Louis would be performing on the Tonight Show. Enjoy :)

Louis Tomlinson was nervous right now, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life and it had nothing to do with the fact that he had to perform his new single live for the first time or the fact that it was on the Tonight show. His nervousness stemmed from a conversation he had the night before that was going to change his life drastically. 

Louis: Oh, I hope this work.  
Bebe: Well it better, you called me up at four .a.m. this morning to tell me about it.  
L: Sorry, but we were literally sat talking about this since around ten last night when the both of us got home.  
B: And you couldn’t wait to call me at a reasonable time to tell me?  
L: Nope, I was too excited and psyched up to sleep.  
B: So where’s that excitement gone now?  
L: Gone like the New York City wind.  
B: Well you better get it back quick because the show is starting in 15 minutes.  
L: Aren’t you even a little bit excited about this though?  
B: I am and I’m basically still getting paid full price for not doing a lot so I’m good.  
L: You are not doing nothing, you are being supportive.  
B: So I’m being paid to be a friend?  
L: Something like that, don’t worry. I will always value your friendship.  
B: You better, so who else knows about all of this?  
L: No one but you.  
B: And here at the studio?  
L: No one.  
B: So how is all of this going to work then?  
L: We want to keep it a total surprise, no leaks or anything, so only the people who really need to know will find out as soon as ...

PLACES EVERYONE!!!

B: Let’s go look pretty.  
L: I always do.  
B: Oh shut up, let’s go.   
She shook her head and followed Louis to where they were set up waiting for Jimmy to finish his piece before introducing them.

...

Jimmy Fallon: So enough of that for now. Tonight we’re going to be doing our show a little differently, instead of having our performance at the end of the show like usual, we’re going to be having it right now in the beginning. Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for the amazing Louis Tomlinson with his new hit song “Back To You” featuring Bebe Rexha and Digital Farm Animals!!!

The crowd started screaming as the curtain opened and the back track started.

*Bebe:  
I know you say you know me, know me well  
But these days I don’t even know myself, no  
I always thought I’d be with someone else  
I thought I would own the way I felt, yeah...  
I call you but you never ever answer  
I tell myself I’m done with wicked games  
But then I get so numb with all the laughter  
That I forgot about the pain  
Whoah, you stress me out, you kill me  
You drag me down, you fuck me up  
We’re on the ground, we’re screaming  
I don’t know how to make it stop  
I love it, I hate it and I can’t take it but I just keep on coming back to you

Louis:  
I know my friends they give me bad advice  
Like move on, get you out my mind  
But don’t you think I haven’t even tried  
You got me cornered and my hands are tied.

Louis & Bebe:  
You got me so addicted to the drama  
I tell myself I’m done with wicked games  
But then I get so numb with all the laughter  
That I forgot about the pain

...

The crowd started screaming louder than humanly possible when the curtains opened once more and a figure walked out holding his own microphone and Bebe Rexha walked off.

Harry:  
Whoah, you stress me out, you kill me  
You drag me down, you fuck me up  
We’re on the ground, we’re screaming  
I don’t know how to make it stop  
I love it, I hate it and I can’t take it back. (back to you)

Louis: 

Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you (back to you)  
Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you

Harry:  
And I guess you’ll never know  
All the bullshit that you’ve put me through  
And I guess you’ll never know, no

Louis:  
Yeah, so you can cut me up and kiss me harder  
You can be the pill to ease the pain  
‘Cause I know I’m addicted to your drama  
Baby, here we again

Harry & Louis:  
Whoah, you stress me out, you kill me  
You drag me down, you fuck me up  
We’re on the ground, we’re screaming  
I don’t know how to make it stop  
I love it, I hate it and I can’t take it back. (back to you)

Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you (back to you)  
Oh, no, no, I just keep on coming back to you

...

Jim: Oh my goodness, ladies and gentlemen give it up for Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!  
L: Thank you everyone. (He said as Harry just smiled and waved at the screaming audience)

Jimmy motioned for both of them to take a seat on the couch next to his desk.

Jim: So, I have absolutely no idea what’s going on here? I didn’t know anything about this. (He says to the audience)  
L: Yeah, it was sort of meant to be a surprise.  
H: It was one to us also.  
Jim: So let me ask this; am I getting an exclusive? Am I getting the exclusive I think I’m getting?  
L: Yes you are.  
Jim: Really, wow. I’d have thought this would have gone to E! Or even James Cordan if this was ever going to happen.  
H: You know, we considered all of that but it was more if the opportunity presented itself and we were ready then we’d go for it.  
L: So when we were told that we’d be performing on the tonight show Harry and I had a talk and this is what came of it.  
Jim: Okay now, can I know why the two of you are here tonight?  
H: We’re here to tell the whole world that we’re together and that we have been for quite a while now.  
Jim: So why have you decided now after all this time to come out?  
L: You know in the past we were under contract and we didn’t have all the freedom that we have now that we’re all solo and with everything changing in the world we just decided, you know; why not? What’s the point in hiding it?  
H: And it’s tiring to always have to find a way around the, who are you dating question. We’ve been wanting to do this for so long now you won’t believe it and let me tell you, it’s amazing to finally be free.  
L: A large weight has been lifted from our shoulders now that we don’t have to hide it anymore. (He smiled)  
Jim: There are a lot of factors to consider when doing something like this, tell us some of the things you had to consider before deciding to come out.   
H: Well, we’re public figures for one and coming out even in 2017 has it’s risks because you never know how people will react to it. I mean, our livelihood depends on how many people like us. No one is going to buy our records or come to our concerts if they disagree with the way we live our lives and that still might happen now but we’re done with hiding.  
L: And then there’s obviously the plus side where us coming out can mean something to someone, give them the courage to take control of their lives and even the possibility of us having such an impact on anyone’s life is just amazing. That’s also one of the reasons why we were apprehensive about coming out after all this time. We’ve essentially been lying to everyone for the last couple of years but we’re ready now?  
Jim: So Harry I have to ask this; your song Two Ghost, who is it about? (He said making everyone including his guest laugh)  
H: Mm, ok I’ll tell the truth. Louis and I were going through a difficult patch last year with everything going on with One Direction, switching management that we just sort of forgot who we were and we started drifting apart and I wrote that song during that time but just left it in my book because it didn’t feel right making it public at the time and then this year, we’re doing great and for some reason it finally felt right to release the song and so I did.  
Jim: Well it’s a truly powerful song once you actually listen to the words.  
H: Yeah, music is sort of a refuge whether times are good or bad.  
L: Same, I wrote back to you when we worked out our issues, song writing sometimes helps me to get my thoughts in order and it’s an exciting process.  
Jim: Well what you guys just did on stage was amazing and if that is any indication of what’s to come and what it’s like just the two of you on stage then I speak for everyone when I say that I can’t wait to see what the future holds for the two of you.  
L: Neither can we to be honest.  
Jim: So one last question before I let you guys go; are you guys in love with one another.  
L: Well we’d have to be to have been together for as long as we have been, it would be pretty difficult to stick around otherwise and it helps that my boyfriend looks like he does. (He said causing the audience members to whistle and laugh) Right Harry?  
H: Yeah, we’re in this for the long haul and I know that the future holds wonderful things for the two of us. (He smiled cheekily)  
Jim: Ooh, another exclusive. Listen guys, it’s been amazing having you on. Thanks for deciding to give us the exclusive and I hope the two of you grow old and gray together.   
L: Thank you, Jimmy.  
H: It was truly a pleasure being here and we made the right choice by choosing to come out here. Choose happiness everyone!  
Jim: Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson! Have a good night everyone!

When the clapping slowed down the audience was given another surprise when Harry and Louis leaned in for a kiss, making it there first act of displaying their love.

 

**CHOOSE HAPPINESS**


End file.
